pure white as it was
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Mereka tidak pernah romantis. Namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain. / #OkiKaguWeek - #PasirJingga {day 1/season/winter}


.

* * *

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Romance, Drama ]

 _AU. DLDR_. _OOC_ (SOUGONYA TOLONG). Typo _(s)._ KLISE. _Cheesy_. Alay.

17 Y.O!Kagura/21 Y.O!Sougo.

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **pure white as it was**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

Sougo membuka pintu apartemen yang _tidak_ dikunci.

Kagura tidak pernah mengunci pintu sebelum Sougo pulang. Padahal pemuda itu sudah lama mengomel tentang ini—tidak mengunci pintu saat sendirian di rumah itu sama saja dengan _meminta_ untuk dirampok (Respons Kagura singkat saja, "Apanya? Dengan sejuta tenaga kuda milikku, masih ada perampok yang cukup tolol untuk menerobos masuk?" Dan mau tak mau Sougo harus mengakui hal itu benar adanya).

Suara TV dari ruang tamu cukup keras. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan gadis itu _lagi-lagi_ belum tidur. Sougo menghela nafas. Dibenahinya sepatu ke atas rak dan lekas melipir ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" Kagura nampak sedang berleha di atas karpet beledu halus dengan hanya berbalut parka hijau—milik Sougo—dan celana pendek _khaki_. Mata birunya terpaku pada layar televisi dan sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil _senbei_ dari mangkuk.

Rambut Kagura terurai panjang hingga ke pinggul. Aroma krim kue manis menguar samar dari tiap helainya—Sougo mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Kagura dan menyesap wewangian kesturi yang akan membuatnya serasa berbaring di bantalan arum manis.

Dia memutar bolamata, dilewatinya Kagura begitu saja untuk melepas jas dan rompi seragamnya—yang, omong-omong, kapan terakhir kali ia cuci? Tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin?

"Kau menungguku lagi."

"Jangan _kegeeran_. Aku hanya ingin menonton Laputa yang belakangan ini tayang larut terus," tukas Kagura tanpa menoleh.

"Besok hari terakhir aku pulang larut. _Tto-chan_ berbaik hati memberiku sedikit cuti Natal untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _kekasih tercinta—_ bila aku rela lembur selama beberapa hari."

"Sudah kubilang aku _tidak_ menunggumu—dan, ew, kata-kata _kekasih tercinta_ mu itu membuatku merinding."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kan." Satu jentikan mendarat pada dahi Kagura.

Gadis itu mencibir, mengusap kening yang sebelumnya telah menjadi korban sentilan Sougo. Sementara pelakunya sendiri sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Kagura.

"Lagipula aku tak pernah memintamu menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"—Dan kau selalu mengamuk bila aku _kedapatan_ menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita lain."

"Aku tidak pernah mengamuk!" sanggah Kagura.

"Jadi saat kau menghancurkan seisi flat begitu tahu aku ada rapat dengan Imai, bukan mengamuk?"

"Ugh…"

"Akui saja," Sougo menyeringai puas, "Tentu kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lebih lama dari siapapun, benar?"

Mangkuk kayu yang kini sudah kandas tak bersisa melayang sebagai gugat atas celotehan tak berguna (plus narsis) Sougo. Dengan lihai pria itu menghindarinya, tanpa melucutkan kernyihan yang sangat ingin Kagura gampar bolak-balik.

Kagura sudah bersiap-siap menimpuk kepala Sougo dengan bantal sofa ketika dia menyergah lagi, " _China_ , sabtu depan nanti, kau tidak usah ke tempat _Danna_ , ya."

"Kenapa?" Kagura merengut. Bantal dijatuhkan kembali. Gadis muda itu mendesah malas seraya menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya pada kaki sofa. "Aku sih, tidak masalah. Tapi _kau_ yang bilang. Aku tidak mau diceramahi tentang _pentingnya menjaga kesucian dalam menjalin hubungan_ atau semacam itu."

"Aku tidak tahu sebegitu takutnya kau pada _Danna_."

"Bukan begitu—takut pada Gin- _chan_? Yang benar saja—tapi kadang-kadang si pemalas itubisa sangat bawel dan kolot jika itu menyangkut tentang _kau_. Seperti Papi."

"Ah," Sougo berkata datar, "Kau mengingatkanku betapa susahnya berbicara pada _Danna_ dan Umibouzu jika itu menyangkut tentang _kau_."

Kagura mengangkat sebelah alis, "Keder saat diserbu ancaman-ancaman dari mereka? Apa kau, anak SMP yang ke- _gap_ berduaan sama pacar oleh bapak galaknya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti obrolan sesama pria, _China_. Dan itu sangat, sangat, mengintimidasi."

Sougo menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Kagura.

"Lemah."

"Aku tidak takut pada _Danna_ atau Umibouzu. Aku menghormati mereka."

"Alasan," cibir Kagura. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil, dan membawa tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sougo (sepertinya habis dipangkas, karena Kagura tak mendapati satu pun helai cokelat yang menutupi tengkuk pria itu).

Sougo melepaskan diri, merengkuh Kagura dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada kening gadis itu, "Aku akan mampir ke sana besok."

"He-eh. Tapi memangnya Sabtu depan ada acara apa?"

"…Kau pernah bilang lampu kota saat malam Natal itu bagus."

"Tunggu, Sadis, apa maksudmu?" Kagura menatap skeptis, menyebabkan Sougo mendesis sebal dan menghadiahkan satu jitakan di kepalanya. Kagura sering mengatainya tidak peka, tapi yang tidak peka di sini sebenarnya siapa, sih?

"Kapan terakhir kali kita kencan?"

"Um… tiga bulan… lalu?"

"Nah itu." Tatap datar. "Menurutmu kenapa? Karena _kita berdua_ supersibuk. Jadi kupikir mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan sisa libur musim dingin dengan jalan-jalan _romantis_ —"

"Kita _tidak_ pernah romantis."

"—di malam Natal." Sougo mencuri satu ciuman lagi. "Terserah. Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang _ganteng_ seperti ini."

"Ugh, dan sekarang kau bersikap menjijikan." Kagura mengerling jijik, Sougo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sayang _Chinaa_ ," bisiknya di telinga Kagura, dengan nada yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan agar gadis itu merasa terganggu.

"Hentikan, serius, _tolong_ hentikan." Kagura mendorong Sougo menjauh, "Lebih baik kau pergi mandi. Atau makan. Atau—"

Sougo menyeringai, " _Dirimu_?"

"— **mati aja sana**."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Salju turun untuk _mereka_.

Kagura menengadah. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih butir-butir renik putih selayak kapas. Gadis itu berputar riang, salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas beton agar tak terjatuh dalam posisi konyol.

Udaranya tak terlalu dingin, dan cukup menyenangkan, kalau boleh jujur.

(Kagura merampas jaket Sougo dan mengenakannya di atas _dress_ selutut berwarna pastel, ia menarik resletingnya hingga dagu dan tertawa saat Sougo mendengus melihatnya tenggelam dalam jaket yang terlalu besar itu.

"Kurasa, jaketmu cukup hangat, Sadis," kata Kagura.

"Aku akan jauh lebih senang jika kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah jaketku."

Lalu satu tendangan maut mendarat di tulang kering Sougo.)

 _Malam Natal._ Ada bintang dengan lajur gemerlap yang mengitari porosnya. Putih, seputih dan semulus sayap malaikat.

"Kagura." Kagura menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat Sougo memanggil namanya.

Mereka jarang, nyaris tidak pernah, menggunakan nama asli untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Karena mereka tidak pernah romantis. Merekatidak pernah—

"Menikahlah denganku." Sougo menatap hingga ke dalam dirinya.

—romantis.

Kagura lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas, lagi. Seluruh dunia memudar dan yang tersisa di mata Kagura hanya _dia._ Okita Sougo.

Itu bukan permintaan.

Itu perintah. Itu Sougo yang ia cintai. Itu Sougo yang dikenalnya.

Sougo mengenakan syal rajut krem hadiah dari Kagura. Rambutnya (yang baru saja dipangkas) dipotong lagi hingga menjadi sedikit terlalu pendek. Dia menjatuhkan seluruh pertahanannya di hadapan Kagura.

 _Malam Natal_.

Dia meraih tangan Kagura dan menanamkan selusin ciuman di sana.

* * *

Hari itu, di alun-alun kota, Kagura serasa bermimpi. Tentang hal-hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tentang menerobos masuk ke kehidupan orang lain dan mengacaukan segalanya. Tentang rasa sesak (barangkali ia harus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk terus bernapas ketika bersama Sougo). Tentang _cinta_ dan hal-hal klise lainnya.

Hari itu, pukul 23:00 malam, di alun-alun kota…

Mereka berdansa beriringan salju. Menentang udara dingin. Sougo mendekap kuat, menelusuri lekuk punggung Kagura dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat Natal," kata Kagura. Lalu dia tertawa, memperlihatkan sebaris mutiara pada giginya.

"Selamat Natal," bisik Sougo. Suaranya serak. Dan dia menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada milik Kagura, sehingga kini mereka berhenti melangkah, dan berdiri diam dengan tangan masih saling bertaut.

"Kau milikku."

"Milikmu," dengus Kagura. "Dan kau milikku."

Sougo melepaskan tangannya supaya ia dapat memeluk Kagura dengan kedua tangannya, membenamkan wajah di pundak gadis itu dan menghirup aroma stroberi dalam-dalam.

"Milikmu."

Seperti ini saja, semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup (walau kata cukup itu sendiri tak memiliki tempat di kamus mereka).

Sougo menutup mata, meletupkan tawa kecil.

" _Selamanya_."

" _Aku milikmu. Selamanya_."

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Wtf apaan ini klise banget apa itu plot gajelas banget you know udah saya tau ini sampah susah tau ngerjain beginian sambil ngitung vektor /meratap

SAYA MABOK KEJU YATUHAN. Siapapun tolong tampar daku :(( Sebenernya ini udah saya potong karena ga selese pasti keliatan banget yha

Sougonya itu anak siapa sih ooc banget. Saya beneran malu saya kepingin nangis ha ha ha. Ini saya ngebut detlen H-2. Yang bener aja H-2 baru ngerjain (penyelenggara yang bandel, harap jangan ditiru). Tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Entah karena _the power of kepepet_ atau _the power of cinta_. Dua-duanya kali ya. Apa itu fluff apa itu romance ehehey buang saja semua huft /nangis

 _Anyway_ ,

Happy OkiKagu Month, OkiKagu Week 2016! Ini fanfiksi pembuka **#PasirJingga** dari saya! Semoga kapal presyes ini makin jaya berlayar :"D

* * *

 **XoXo,**

 **Yonaka Alice**


End file.
